


A Silent Voice

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Patton is deaf, Roman doesn't know sign language but helps I guess?, Sign Language, Virgil is Patton's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Patton hates going to high school. Nobody understands why people have to be deaf. 'Oh I don't know, I just wanted to do it...'Well Patton that's gonna change...Or Patton is deaf and meets Logan and Roman at school lol >-<





	A Silent Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I BOUGHT SANDER SIDE MERCH  
> *slams head on table*  
> Yes shadowlings i'm dying but i'll be fine. Any who I wanted to write this story because I watched an anime (yes anime) movie called the silent voice... here's the link but it might have been copyrighted when I post this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WrnB-HwVwg

Patton loved school. Well that's what everyone told him. Aw who was he kidding, school sucked.

No one understood deaf people, not even the teachers. All they would say is 'I'll give them a warning' and that would make things worse. It's not easy hiding hearing aids while wearing glasses. Usually, the bullies would shout in your ear or throw your buds out the window- pretending it was ear wax.

And when that happens for over 2 years and each bud costs $1000, well your screwed. It doesn't help one bit when you have an older sibling like Patton did. Virgil, his brother, would beat the crap out of them. The bullies didn't care though- they never did.

Well Patton, today is going to be the worst day of your life...the first day of high school.

* * *

It was roughly 8 am when he felt a slight nudge on his shoulder. It was his mother and she looked pretty happy, this wasn't good.

_''Virgey is walking you to school today!''_  She signed.

As his mum happily started to walk downstairs, he sauntered behind her. This day was going to be bad, before he even made it to the last step...

* * *

In the living room sat his brother. He wore a P!ATD shirt and baggy, black trousers. The man also looked very frail compared to the couch he was sitting on.

Patton swiftly walked past the couch and headed for the dining table, which there lied his breakfast. Chocolate-chip pancakes with a sprinkle of sugar on top.

_''Thanks mom!!''_  He gestured as he devoured the stack. It was quite delicious. He mum was a baker and she KNEW how to make desserts. Patton always wanted to be like his mum but everyone said 'A deaf person can't bake' or 'They wouldn't be able to hear what they're ordering.' That really ticked him off.

Chomping the pancakes in the matter of seconds, he made his way to his room however was stopped on the stairs by his brother. Virgil looked pretty sad. Did patton accidentally eat Virgil's pancakes?

_''I need to talk to you alone''_  His brother signed. Oh no this wasn't good. 

Patton nodded as they both proceeded to walk to his room. Once they were there, Virgil sat on his desk. 

_''Patt, please if anyone is bullying you at school today tell me...''_  

He felt his heart shatter. He would always tell Virgil but when it happens every single day...It gets annoying. He wanted to stand on his own to feet. Deaf or not. He will survive school and become what ever he wanted to be.

_''Okay I promise''_  He gestured as he wiped his stinging eyes. Is he really crying right now...NO! He will not cry. He will not break down.

Virgil lifted his head to his door. Was mum shouting? 

His brother shot up and made a signal to follow him. Patton did so..

* * *

(sorry for the big jump in the story but they are now walking to school.)

* * *

The breeze was nice on his face. Even though he couldn't hear it he knew that today was a busy day. People were moving around and cars got into traffic. 

His brother grabbed his hand. Probably to make sure he doesn't disappear. 

As they made to the school, Patton's heart was beating out of his chest.

* * *

_''Bye''_  He waved before walking into the school ground. His brother was finally gone and it was up to him now....

He saw other students walk by, singing, laughing...Patton wished he could sing. People would always laugh at him though. He wanted to do performing arts yet the teachers didn't allow it.

As Patton put his first foot into the school he knew, that hell had him now.

* * *

'Engilsh'

Oh god why English first...He knew he was going to mess this up.

Walking into the classroom, he saw that everyone was staring at him. Do they already know? Suddenly a hand was grabbed onto his shoulder and was dragged up in front of the class.

He couldn't hear what the teacher was saying but by the look on everyone face, she was probably telling them that he was deaf. Shocked and confused. That was it. No happy once. It felt like a punch in his stomach.

* * *

 

'English, tick!'

'First lesson over and done now onto...Art.'

* * *

 

'Art, tick!'

'Even though paint was splashed over him, he was doing okay, now after break it's...Math.' 

* * *

 

'Math, tick!'

'Just one more lesson then break, Just survive...Performing Arts'

* * *

 

Finally it was here. He sat alone however it was better then sitting with the others. He didn't even want to think about last lesson. should he tell Virgil?

He felt a slight nip on his arm. Jesus Christ this person has strength. 

It was a boy, a lot taller then him, waving at him. He wore a white suit with a well-crafted, gold Epaulets and a red sash.

Oh god he was talking and it looked like a lot too. Slowly he stopped the man. God this is gonna be hard.

_''Hi I'm Patton''_ He gestured, making the other man tilt his head just like a dog. Of course he looked confused...why would he be bothered to learn sign language.

The man ran off, leaving Patton, once again, alone. At least that was the first person that 'tried' to interact with him. 

He watched as the boys (mostly jocks) play football and the other girls stare. The man always wished he could play football but he wouldn't hear when the others called his name. Jeez why does this happen. Everyone tells him he can't do this and that just because he's deaf...It isn't fair.

* * *

 

As Patton was about to head to next class, he noticed the strong (nipping) guy walk up to him with a particularity dashing fellow. 

The other man wore blocky, black glasses and looked more mature. Very intriguing. Almost like a teacher....

But this guy was special, very special...

* * *

_''Hi I'm Logan Croft and this is Roman Prince''_

This guy....COULD SIGN!!! This was so unexpected. what can he say. He would usually run off but this is the person to sign and not make fun of him.

_''Patton, Patton Picani''_

Roman started copying his sign to get his name right- but failed....

Logan however knew everything. He would ask questions like  _'How do you feel?'_ and _'I hope that we can be friends?'_  

Wait

Did he just say he wanted to be friends? What should he say? 

Virgil usually tells him ask him first however he felt a special bond between Roman and Logan...That's it he's solving this on his own..

_''Okay''_

And from that day on, Patton knew school wasn't hell.

More like heaven he's never been able to reach before.....


End file.
